Chapter 414
Three Sides, None Backing Down is the 414th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei Coming of Age Ceremony is being interrupted by a messenger who has urgent news. He and everyone in the Kinen Temple are confused on what is going on. He tells the officials of Qin that an army of 30.000 belonging to the state of Ai has just bypassed Kankoku Pass ans is approaching Kanyou. The northern passage connecting Kanyou to Kankoku Pass. The Ai army arrived to another checkpoint. They gave them a letter with a fake royal seal. They are getting eager to get passed them, however the soldiers guarding this place tells he can't let them pass. He asks them to give them time to send a messenger to Kanyou to confirm matters. The son of Han O Ki asks how long that will take as the guard tells them around a half a day. The guard however is suspicious about this army as he doesn't know who they are affiliated with as they haven't raised their banners. However a guard is being killed by Han O Ki son as the guards are all stunned. The soldiers of Ai state tat they will have to start the ware here then. The soldiers guarding this checkpoint are still confused on what is going on as Han O Ki son asks his father if he was to hasty. However he states that it isn't as if it would take half a day to journey and back then Kanyou should be almost within reach. This place is perfect as a warm up for the main event. Rou Ai is surprised that the fighting already started. He is then being comforted that it is 30.000 men against only 3000 guards and states that this will be over in a flash. He tells that they might lose some people, but it is nothing to be worried about. After all they have still the fake royal seal. As long they have that, they will be able to immediately make up for any losses they sustained. Rou Ai is starting to realise the nature of war. Shou Bun Kun is worried as well as Ryo Fui. The latter believed that the total amount of soldiers Ai had would be 10.000 men. Ei Sei then tells that they must be using the royal seal. Or rather a forgery. Shou Bun Kun then remembers Sei Kyou rebellion. Seven years ago, the king hid the royal seal in the Royal Harem. It was during that time that the Queen Mother had a copy made. However he never expected them to raise an army with it. He states that he never heard something as outrageous as this in all of history. The Queen Mother isn't pleased that Shou Bun Kun is glaring at her. She states that the man the state of Ai calls his master is Rou Ai. She tells that the knew nothing about this rebellion or anything about a forged seal. She asks him for evidence of her being involved in any of this. Ryo Fui who knows better is amazed that she can say that with such a straight face. Shou Hei Kun tells if the issue of the royal seal is true, then that makes the situation much dire. The reason being that if the fake seal can be used just as a real one, then the moment the Ai army manages to bring down Kanyou and control central Qin, they will be able to recruit an unlimited number of soldiers from the entirety of Qin. This statement shocks everyone. The Queen Mother directs herself to Ryo Fui and tells him that his plan was probably to use Mou Bu, one of his Four Pillars, to quash the rebellion after would take Kanyou, but she will not let that happen. She states that they will crush them with pure numbers. She states that if he thought that she was just going to come here and obediently play the puppet to his ploy, that he is sadly mistaken. Ryo Fui is impressed that the Queen Mother properly completed the preparations before coming here. He tells that this will be the final showdown between the two of them. Then his attention goes to the king. He tells him that he has his sympathy. He waited this long for this day, yet the moment he obtain both sword and crown in official capacity, he being beset in a rebellion started none other than his own mother. With Kanyou possessing no means of defending itself, the only fate that awaits him and his family is that of death. The truth is that Ryo Fui doesn't actually dislike Ei Sei. At the beginning he thought Ei Sei being unworthy of his time. However he quickly exceeded his imagination. s his rival he had provided him with plenty of enjoyment. However he believes that he will be the one who will draw the curtains on Ei Sei reign. He then talks to the people. He tells that the state of Ai send a rebel army. That they bypassed Kankoku Pass and are approaching Kanyou this very moment. The people are all shocked. Ryo Fui tells that they are now in a situation that threatens the very existence of their nation. He tells that much to his regret he declares that the coming of age ceremony has ended. Ei Sei, for the first time openly opposed Ryo Fui and tells him to not to end this ceremony on his own accord. He states that they will continue the ceremony to the very end. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Queen Mother *Rou Ai *Han O Ki *Shou Bun Kun *Shou Hei Kun *Mou Bu mentioned *Shi Shi flashback *Rui flashback *Sei Kyou flashback *Heki Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The officials of Qin are being notified of Ai army approaching Kanyou. *The Ai army arrived to another checkpoint. *The checkpoint is 6 hours away from Kanyou. *The guards are 3000 men strong. *The Queen Mother denies her involvement. *The fake seal can be used as means to gather an army. *Whomever controls Kanyou will be able to call an army. *Ryo Fui doesn't dislike Ei Sei. *Ryo Fui tries to end the ceremony, Ei Sei stops him. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters